<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glasses by Lightning_Zombie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870817">Glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Zombie/pseuds/Lightning_Zombie'>Lightning_Zombie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, dsmp canon won't let them be happy so I will, theyre brothers your honour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Zombie/pseuds/Lightning_Zombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy tries on his brothers' glasses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is Inspired by that picture of Tommy wearing Wilbur’s glasses. Perhaps I love that picture. Perhaps I have it saved to my phone. You’ll never know. </p><p>Anyway, yes, Sleepy Bois fluff for the soul. Enjoy. </p><p>///</p><p>This is a work of fiction about my interpretation of the persona's of CC's, not the CC's themselves. Do not repost my fics to other sites. Do not send my fics to CC's. If you're a CC, in the nicest way possible, go away. This is for the fans.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Can I try on your glasses?" Tommy asks, peeking over the counter at his older brother.</p><p>  Techno looks up from his sandwich. He pulls it away from Tommy slightly, expecting a trick. "Why?"</p><p>  "Because I wanna see what they'll look like on me. In case I need glasses when I'm older." Tommy grins. Techno inherited their mothers eyesight, as did Wilbur. Tommy seems to be going more Phil's way, annoyingly perfect vision.</p><p>  "They'll be too big for you." He takes off his square glasses and hands them to Tommy. "Be careful with them."<br/>
 <br/>
  Tommy lights up and puts the glasses on. They actually fit him pretty well, settling on his nose comfortably. "How do I look?" </p><p>  Techno squints. He's short sighted; he can see about two feet in front of him before things get blurry. Anything past six feet and he's almost entirely unable to see anything other than vague shape and colour.<br/>
<br/>
  "Oh, you can't see me." Tommy frowns. "Dad! Come here!"</p><p>  Phil walks out of his study and laughs when he sees Tommy. "They look nice." He ruffles Tommy’s hair. "You better give them back before you break them."</p><p>  "I don't break things! I've never broken anything, in my life, ever." Tommy insists, but gives the glasses back carefully. Techno puts them on, relieved that he can see again.</p><p>  Wilbur walks in wearing his round wire frame glasses. He doesn't wear them most of the time, preferring contacts, but if he's only going to be in the house then he wears the glasses.</p><p>  "Wil!" Tommy demands. "Hand them over!"</p><p>  "Hand what over?" Wilbur holds his cup of tea to his chest protectively. Tommy has sticky fingers when it comes to his brother's stuff, whether overtly or covertly.</p><p>  "Your glasses! I already tried Techno's on, it’s only fair."</p><p>  "Okay." Wilbur laughs and takes them off. "Don't break them."</p><p>  "Why does everyone think I'm gonna break them?" Tommy sighs and puts Wilbur's glasses on.</p><p>  They don't fit him as well as Techno's, sliding down his nose slightly. Techno nods his approval. Phil makes Tommy stay still so he can take a picture with Wilbur looking disgruntled in the background.</p><p>  "You better tag me in that if it goes on Instagram." Tommy grabs Phil's phone to look at the picture, then sends it to himself.</p><p>  "Me too." Wilbur takes the phone from Tommy and does the same.</p><p>  "I want no part in this." Techno says, but gives Wilbur a look. <em>Send it to me, too.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also inspired by little me trying on my big half sisters glasses every time she visited until I got glasses of my own :)</p><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>